VDL Vet-LRN 2012 to 2017 Heidel, J R Abstract The VDL is proposing to enter into a cooperative agreement with the Vet-LRN that will help provide essential rapid communication, coordination, testing, and surge capacity necessary to support the FDA's response to a contamination event. The requested funds will help offset costs incurred as the VDL expands its on-going state-supported animal health diagnostic and surveillance activities to include supporting the mission of the Vet-LRN. This will be accomplished by the VDL's participation in three major efforts: 1. Participation in FDA/Vet-LRN sample analysis: The VDL will provide experienced microbiologists, pathologists, and lab technicians, as well as administrative personnel, to assist FDA/Vet-LRN during food/drug emergencies. This will include surveillance testing as designated by the VPO, outbreak testing, and surge capacity in times of need. 2. Providing analytical data for potential regulatory use: The VDL will utilize standardized methods, equipment platforms, and reporting methods for specimen testing. VDL personnel will participate in method training and proficiency testing as directed by the VPO. The VDL's quality program will be complemented by standardized quality management systems required by participation in the FDA/Vet-LRN program. 3. Participate in small scale method development, method validation, and matrix extension as determined by the VPO: Experienced VDL personnel appropriate to the discipline will participate in method development and validation, and matrix extension, to support the growth of the Vet-LRN response network.